Most transistors in their simplistic form are constructed using three main components, namely an insulating layer, a semiconductor layer, and electrodes including source, drain and gate electrodes. A source contact and a drain contact are directly in contact with the semiconductor layer, while the gate contact is separated from the semiconductor layer by the insulating layer. The transistors can be fabricated using a number of different structural layouts.